Episode 16
Episode 16 is the 5th episode of season two, and the 16th in the series overall. It first premiered on July 14, 2017. It is officially named Fiery Fists of Fury! End Of The Poisonous Reign! and is the finale episode of the Grandville arc. WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU DO NOT WANT THIS EPISODE TO BE SPOILED, IT IS HIGHLY SUGGESTED YOU GO AWAY FROM THIS PAGE. Plot (SPOILER ALERT) The episode starts off with Vinque scared of the Poisons' potential defeat. Poison tries to reassure him that they will win, but Vinque remains scared. Poison, aggravated, tells Vinque to shut it and calls him a retard. Bluefire and the rest of the Flamefighters then try to make idle threats to Poison and his gang, however they are all undeterred. Bluefire then gives orders to his friends on who to fight, with Purplefire, Greenfire, and Pinkfire taking on Vinque, Toxic, and Venom respectively. Bluefire tells them that Poison is his and his only. With some more insults going out, the big fight begins. Vinque uses a hookknife to try and hit Purplefire, however Purplefire manages to cut him across the face, however, he gets hit and blood comes out. Purplefire then starts a Knife-nado and starts spinning, and transforms into a tornado, and Vinque uses his electric shield, similar to Poison's however, Purplefire cuts right through it, and Vinque is defeated. The fight between Greenfire and Toxic begins. They shoot at each other, but the bullets touch and explode, knocking Greenfire down and giving Toxic a chance to win. However, Greenfire manages to kick him in a sensitive place (balls) and Toxic is temporarily stunned, giving Greenfire a chance to shoot him and defeat him. With Toxic defeated, half of the Poisons are knocked out. Bluefire congratulates the two, while he and Poison are still busy fighting, with Poison aiming a Posion Shot, but Bluefire uses Fire Bash on him, making him lose some teeth, while Poison's Poison Shot managed to hit. Meanwhile, Pinkfire and Venom face off, with Pinkfire using a Mystic Blast, but Venom blocks it with his swords. Pinkfire hits back with Mystic Eagles, but the Eagles are killed with knives. In a last resort, Pinkfire uses Mystic Hand, a move in which a hand rises from the ground, grabs her opponent, and crushes Venom, thus defeating him. Pinkfire and the rest of the crew asks Bluefire if he needs any help to defeat Poison. Bluefire gives a massive speech, ending with the words "If you have injuries, you can heal, but if you lose a friend, you can never heal." After this, the watchers in Grandville applause him, and motivate him to defeat Poison. Poison, not struck by any of this, threatens Bluefire with his strongest attack, however Bluefire states that it's all over for Poison. The background music for the finishing blow (Allegro con fucco by Antonin Dvorak, or the 4th Movement of the Dvorak Symphony) starts up. Bluefire starts to launch himself towards Poison, getting Fire Rapidshot ready. However Poison strikes back with Tempete D' Epee (french for sword storm), an attack where the Poison gas shapes like 3 swords and is launched towards Bluefire. With Bluefire, now screaming like crazy, manages to punch through each of the swords, breaking them, and he manages to hit Poison in the face as the first punch, and then unleashes a barrage of punches against Poison, very powerful and very quickly, knocking Poison unconcious, and manages to edge him against a wall. Bluefire then finishes the rapidshot, and launches Poison in the air, but passes out as he has overtaxed his body. Bluefire wakes up, and celebrates victory, and it is shown Grandville is rebuilding. With tears, Purplefire leaves Grandville to join the Flamefighters on their adventure. The crew, now a crew of 4, boards the ship and introduces Purplefire to all the ship technology. With them happy, they get mail, and they are a little shocked, and the episode ends. Characters * Vinque * Poison * Bluefire * Greenfire * Venom * Pinkfire * Toxic * Purplefire * Sheriff * Doctor Cast David Solon as Bluefire, Toxic, Sheriff, Doctor, and Crowd AJ Gallucci as Greenfire and Venom Thalia Torres as Pinkfire Joey Cusomano as Purplefire Noah Seskin as Poison Trivia * The Grandville Arc is considered to end here, however as Episode 17 is a continuation of the end story, it is unknown if 17 should considered a continuation or a standalone episode. * There are a few unused frames, unused in error.